Taken
by Debra101
Summary: "Ezra", Mira screamed reaching for her child! She could hear his cries of pain as the storm trooper roughly pulled her arms back, hand cuffing her hands together. "You can't take us away from him! Our son needs us!" Another scream emitted from the small child, and Mira screamed along with him, as tears dripped down her face.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new Star Wars Rebels fanfic!**

**It was a lot of fun to write this during study hall, and I was surprised that I had written most of this during that short time. It's amazing how when your bored, that's when your mind is the most creative. Random stuff can turn into master pieces and a true work of art. Who knew, right? Maybe that's why Ezra decided to mess with the Empire at such an early age. I mean, who in the right of mind steals from the Empire unless you are dying of boredom? (That could be qualified as a prediction to why he stole from them, but pretty much everyone knows that it was for survival. *Or was it?* **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. If I did, then Ezra would be a sith and there would be blood, gore, and torture. ( Does that sound a little bit too dark?)**

* * *

**Chapter one: A test of faith**

_**"...There is a reward for ten thousand credits for the arrest of the insurgents responsible for the transmissions. They are wanted dead or alive. These traitors will be tried for high treason, and whoever is associated/allied with them will also be punished severely. The Empire has no room for these rebels nor for any rebels of the matter. We..."** _

Ephraim angrily switched off the radio, as a wave of stress ran through him. Chills cascaded down his bones and ice covered his veins. His breath turned labored and he looked into his wife's eyes which were equally as wide as his.

"Mira", he breathe out. "What... what are we...", he trailed off lost for words.

Mira bit her lip and rubbed her right arm. They had been doing transmissions for almost seven years. In a few weeks it would be their son's seventh birthday, and also the anniversary of the Empire's wretched rule. They've been sending inspirational messages ever since Ezra's birth and never have they encountered such a problem.

"We must keep fighting", she finally said breaking the tense silence.

An angry yell boomed from Ephraim startling her.

"Keep fighting", he shouted! "Mira, the Empire is after us now! There are probably wanted posters for the 'rebels' arrests plastered all over the city and possibly on all of Lothal! We should stop now while we are ahead!" He was now standing, and his tone held nothing but fear. "What if-", he lowered his voice. "- What if Tseebo was right? We should think of our son first."

"And we are", Mira narrowed her eyes. "Everything we are doing is for him. To make the universe a better place." She stood up. "Things are getting worse out there", she gestured to the closed and covered window. "Tell me you haven't noticed the troopers monitoring the streets. Tell me that you haven't heard people talk about losing their farms. Tell me that you don't know that Lothal has become nothing but one giant factory for producing weapons! Tell me, Ephraim! I really want to know how blind you are!"

"Mira, I know what it's becoming", he threw his arms in the air! "I know." He took a deep breath. "But Ezra?"

"Will either be sent to a military academy or be a blind follower of the Empire", she stated. "I would die to make sure that my child is free and happy. Besides." She walked over to Ephraim and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She gave him a small smile. "You said that Ezra was all you ever thought about."

"And he is." He brushed off her hand agitatedly. "Which is why I think we need to stop."

"Well it's too late for that", Mira snapped! Her smile was completely gone. "This was your idea from the beginning and I questioned your decision, but you were all..." She deepened her voice in mockery. "..._'Mira this is the only way to fight for our boy's freedom'. _And I went along with it." Her voice went back to its original pitch. "We became the voices of freedom. People are actually listening to us, and the most important thing is that we gave them hope. Hope for a better future, and hope to keep them fighting in the present. But now that the Empire is looking for us you want to back down now. What happened to never giving up?"

"I'm not", argued Ephraim. "I want to fight back as much as you do, but is it worth the risk? Ezra needs us to protect him from the dangers out there. We can't do that if we're dead or in a detention cell."

"Which won't happen", defended Mira. "As long as we have faith, nothing bad is going to happen to us."

"And how could you be so sure", Ephraim asked?

"Because I believe that one day we are going to make a difference in this world. For our son and for everyone."

Ephraim opened his mouth to say something but automatically closed it. Mira was right. When he had came up with the plan to speak out against the Empire, he knew what he was getting himself into. He was fighting for his son and fighting for his wife. Lothal needed to hear their voices, and the people had to know the truth hidden within the lies of the Empire. When they had first started the transmissions, both of them had agreed to keep fighting no matter what. It was a promise that neither one of them would break.

"Alright", he said giving in. "We will continue to send messages, but under only one condition."

"Anything", Mira replied glad that her husband had agreed to keep fighting.

"We have to cut back on the amount of messages we send. The Empire might try to track down the signal and they could easily find our location. Starting tomorrow we have to be more cautious than we ever were. Okay?"

Mira nodded. "Okay. But do you think we should notify Gall Trayvis about our problem?"

"Yes. That way we would have double the insurance. The senator has the skills and resources to make sure that we don't get caught."

"Then it's settled. We will contact him first thing in the morning and everything will be safe for us to continue on."

Ephraim smirked. "You make that sound easy."

Mira rolled her eyes. "Is it ever?"

"Mommy. Daddy."

The two parents turned around and saw Ezra standing in the door way rubbing his deep blue eyes tiredly.

"Ezra, baby why are you still up? It's past your bed time", Mira said lightly chiding her child.

"I couldn't sleep", he said yawning. "I kept on hearing you and daddy yell at each other."

Ephraim and Mira exchanged glances as they realized what they had done.

"We weren't yelling", said Ephraim trying to cover up their mistake. "Your mom and I were just having a loud conversation." He put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Right honey?"

"Yeah", she said following his example. "A very, very loud conversation."

Ezra nodded falling for their act.

"Why don't we go read you a story", suggested Mira. "We'll read The little Republic boy who could... . Does that sound nice?"

Ezra beamed at the mention of his favorite story, despite him being exhausted. "Really?"

"Really", she confirmed. "And your father would be more than happy to act out the parts too. Wouldn't you Ephraim?"

"Of course", he said. "Wait. What?"

"Go to your room now, sweet heart. Just give us a minute and we'll be right behind you."

"Okay", Ezra said excitedly as he dashed to his room.

The two of them watched the bundle of joy dash to his room. Mira leaned her head on Ephraim's shoulder and he held her tighter. Their argument from one minute ago seemed to vanish and all that was left was a strong understandment. They knew what they had to do for their little boy.

"So", started Ephraim. "I have to act out the story. Why?"

"Because you love you son and would do anything for him", replied Mira sweetly. "And." She took her elbow and nudged him on the side. "It's your punishment for talking back to me."

"What? But honey..."

"Don't honey me now." She put her hands on her hips. "Remember that next time, and you don't ever go against me." She pointed her finger on his chest. "Got it."

Ephraim raised up his hands in surrender. "Don't worry, boss. It won't ever happen again."

Mira smiled in triumph. "It better not."

* * *

**And that's the first chapter!**

**I have always wanted to write about Ezra's parents, and I think that their personalities might be correct. I can picture Mira being loving and kind, but also stubborn and courageous. Then with Ephraim he is brave, head strong, but also a bit reckless at times.**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. The next one will be short but it will be sooooo worth it. **

**Summary for chapter two: Little Ezra and his parents are reading a bed time story, while Ephraim is stuck acting out the parts[ courtesy of Mira]. **

**~Debra101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! **

**This chapter contains a lot of cuteness, laughs, and family bonding. **

**Be prepared to read the most adorable thing you will ever experience in fan fiction history!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels.**

* * *

**Chapter two: Bed time story**

Ezra snuggled beside his mother, eager to start the story. The little Republic boy who could...  was his most favorite book of all time! It was about a child named Dev Morgan who did everything he could to sabotage the growing Empire. Dev was about nine years old and was more clever than the average child. He had the agility and stealthiness to keep under the radar, and when he would get caught he always found a way to break free.

Dev Morgan was a true hero.

"You seem excited", said Mira wrapping an arm around her son. She smiled as Ezra melted into the embrace.

"I am", he said with a giggle. "But what's taking dad so long?"

Mira smirked, and Ezra raised an eyebrow at her reaction to his question. "Don't worry about him baby", she ran a hand through his dark blue hair. "He'll be here in just a moment."

Pulling up the blue and black checkered blanket to their waist, Mira opened the book to the first page. "Let's go ahead and begin the story, shall we?"

"But daddy..."

"Will be here sooner than you think", Mira replied. "Trust me. It'll be worth it."

Ezra nodded as he trailed his fingers across the picture of the symbol of the Republic. His parents would always tell him about how the universe was once a peaceful place to live in before the Empire came and ruined things. The Republic had so much democracy and freedom, that people lived in tranquility most of the time. There were even thousands of Jedi knights that protected the galaxy!

Ezra liked those stories the most.

They had cool laser swords called light-sabers, and awesome powers that would let them move things with their minds. The force, Ezra thought it was called, was the most powerful thing in the world. Though, he did prefer the light-sabers.

"A little boy, around nine years old, was walking down the crowded streets of the Lothal market", Mira read.

Just as she said the words, Ephraim walked into the room.

"Daddy, you're late", said Ezra patting an empty space beside him. He waved him over. "I saved you a spot."

"Not this time son", his dad replied with a wink.

Ezra looked at his mother with a questioning expression on his face.

"You'll find out", she promised. She turned her attention back to the book. "The boy took out a shopping list that his parents had given to him, and began to search for the items."

Ephraim reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"He went over to a Rodian, who was selling jogans, and bought three of the fruits."

Ezra watched as his dad made his way towards the metal desk and pretended to pick up a few things. Ezra gasped in realization, and began to squirm in excitement.

Mira glanced at her son's reaction, and smiled at the sight. She then looked up at Ephraim and mouth the words_ "I told you so". _She chuckled at her husband's eye roll, and continued to read.

A few minutes later, they were at Ezra's favorite part of the story. Dev Morgan had bumped into some storm troopers, as he was finishing getting the items, and he had decided to foil the imperials supply shipment. He was now on the run.

"The little republic boy ran as fast as he could, still carrying the grocery bags. Bolts of stun energy whizzed past his head, nearly missing its target." She turned the page. "Dev dashed into a deserted alley in his rush, and found himself at a dead end."

Ezra scooted closer to his mother's side, the suspense killing him. Even though they had read the book a million times, he still got excited about what would happen next.

"Mama", he said tapping her on the arm?

"Yes sweetie", she said hugging him a bit tighter.

"Can I read the next part?'

"Are you sure", Mira asked? "There are a few difficult words on the page. Don't you think it would be best to wait for the next page?"

"He'll do great", said Ephraim. "Ezra's a smart boy. Besides, he gets his cleverness from me."

Mira snorted. "I know that he's smart, but I doubt it came from you."

Ephraim smirked and made his way over beside Ezra. His son beamed at the action, and a spark of confidence shined in the boy's eyes.

Mira handed Ezra the book and he started to read.

"Ide... ideas b- beg-began to form in the boy's m... mind. He had to th- think q... qui...qu... quickly be- before the storm troopers ca... cau... ca-" Ezra's eyebrows knitted together in deep concentration. This word was hard, and it just didn't look right.

"Caught", Mira told him gently.

"Cuaght up to him", Ezra read giving his mother a thankful smile. "The little boy saw th-three cr... crates, and started to stack them. A mo... mom.. mome-"

"Moment", said Ephraim.

"moment later Dev could hear the imperial troopers get- getting clo... closer. With ad-"

"Adrenaline", Ehpraim helped again.

"adrenaline pumping thro... through his veins, he quickly cli- climbed up the crates to get to the roof of the bui- building."

As Ezra continued to read, all of the tension from earlier seemed to disappear. The sound of their son's voice elated their spirits and washed away their troubles.

For the time being at least.

Ezra was now at the middle of the story, and it was obvious that his energy was diminishing. In mid-sentence the boy would yawn and occasionally doze off for a second or two.

"Ezra? Baby", said Mira shaking him awake?

The six year old's bright blue eyes fluttered open, and a yawn emitted from his lips.

"Huhn", he said tiredly?

"It's time to go to sleep", Ephraim said brushing his son's bangs out of his face.

"But I'm not sleepy", Ezra slurred releasing another yawn.

"Oh, no? Could have fooled me", replied Mira, as she placed a kiss on his forehead. "Good night Ezra."

"We love you", Ephraim said giving him a hug.

"I love you an mom too", Ezra yawned sinking into the mattress.

The two parents slid out of the bed, and Mira carefully took the book out of Ezra's hands. Ephraim pulled the blankets up to the boy's shoulders, successfully tucking him in.

Making their way towards the door, they both gave Ezra one last look before turning the lights off. They could already hear their little republic boy's soft snores.

* * *

**Awwwww! **

**This is too cute! Little Ezra has to be the cutest kid in the world!**

**I have to admit that this chapter was a tad bit longer than I thought it would be, but I hope that it was satisfying enough.**

**P.S When Ezra was reading, the (...) and (-) means that he was struggling to pronounce the words.**

**Please Review!**

**~Debra101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fans of Star Wars Rebels!**

**I want to apologize for the long wait, but please get used to my random updates. School has been nothing but quizzes, tests, more tests, mid-terms, and even more complicated tests. I'm pretty sure that everyone can relate to this predicament, and I guarantee you that the struggle is real.**

**But besides that, I hope you all like this chapter. It's a very important one, so please make sure that you read everything.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Rebels, but if I did then I would marry Ezra.**

* * *

**Chapter three: A call of insurance**

The next day, the family of three were in the kitchen eating breakfast. Mira had made some of her famous meiloorun porridge, and the pot that she had prepared was almost empty. The meal was filling, yes, but the flavor was addicting making you gorge the food until it was all gone. It was sweet enough to satisfy your sweet tooth, but it thankfully wasn't enough to make you sugar high. If the porridge was, then it would cause Ezra to be overly hyper.

"You've out done yourself this time", said Ephraim leaning back in his chair rubbing his stomach. "This is the best porridge you have made in a while."

"I agree", said Ezra mimicking his father's movement. He leaned back in his seat, but came out short as he laid flat. Instead of being against the back of the chair, he was laying flat on the black cushioned seat.

Mira chuckled at her son's failure to copy what his dad had done. He was Ephraim's child, alright.

Ezra scooted back into a sitting position, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He had always hated how his height was short for his age. So far he was about five inches off from his classmates at school. Every once in a while he would be picked on by the older kids, but other than that his height wasn't a problem. Being short had its ups and downs, but Ezra still preferred to be a bit taller. Hopefully, his seventh birthday would help with that.

"I'm glad you boys enjoyed it so much", Mira wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Though, I am a bit surprised that the whole pot is almost gone. It was supposed to last us for at least three days."

"Yes, but think of it as a complement", replied Ephraim. "It would have been an insult if we didn't eat it all. Right, Ezra?"

Ezra nodded, patting his tummy. "Besides. Dad said that if I wanted to grow big and strong, that I'll have to eat all of my nutrients."

"Nutrients", repeated Mira in amusement glancing at Ephraim, who gave her a sheepish smile in return. "And what has your father told you about them?"

"He said that they are vitamins that are good for you", explained Ezra. "Some of them keep your organs healthy and there are others that keep you bones strong." He bent his arms upwards and sat up tall, showing his 'muscles'. "One day I'm gonna be strong like daddy, and I'll be able to defeat the Empire with my bare hands."

"Woah, woah. Don't get ahead of yourself, son", said Ephraim sitting up in correct posture. "Let's get those nutrients before you start messing with the imperials."

"But I'm going to be just like you and mama when I grow up", declared Ezra putting his arms down. "I will speak out and fight against them."

"And that's great and everything, but hopefully in the future you won't have to", said Ephraim. He stood up and grabbed his bowl heading over to the sink. "Your mother and I are doing everything we can so you can have a peaceful life when you get older."

"I know dad, but is speaking out against the Empire really doing anything? Shouldn't we actually _fight_ against them, and make them suffer for everything they've done?"

"No", Mira said sharply. She was surprised at her six year old son's mature proposition. Sure, they talked about their rebellion around and even with him, but never has Ezra proposed such an act of violence.

"But mom, the universe is only going to get worse if we don't_ fight_."

"That's enough, Ezra", Ephraim warned, as he put the plug in the sink.

"But..."

"Not another word", Mira replied sternly. "If we physically fight the Empire, then we are as good as dead. Never has violence solved anything, but result in death. What we are doing contains just as much of power as violence does. Maybe even more. The only difference is that no one ... has... to... die..."

She trailed off at the end; her voice barely above a whisper.

She had grown up with the moral of non-violence, unless it was necessary, and she was determined to get Ezra to understand it as well. Normally, in this situation it would be the perfect time, but right now with their heads wanted by the Empire, perhaps fighting and Republic inspirational messages were about the same.

"What mom is trying to say, is that violence is bad", said Ephraim taking a different approach. "That's the difference between us and the imperials. We give people hope to stand up against them. If we just start attacking, then we are pretty much guarantied death. Do you understand?"

"I think so", said Ezra pushing his bowl away. "Fighting is bad, but what we're doing is good."

"To an extent, yes", Mira confirmed. "But don't you worry about it, okay? You are too young to be trying to figure out this stuff. It's me and daddy's job to worry. Not yours."

"Okay, mom", Ezra sighed.

"Good. Now, why don't you go play in your room, while we wash the dishes", she suggested.

"I can play space adventures", said Ezra with a new found bright energy, quickly abandoning their previous conversation! He jumped out of the chair and sprinted out of the kitchen.

Mira let out a breath, thankful for their son's child-like nature. It didn't take much to distract a kid sometimes.

"Well that was interesting", Ephraim commented drenching a cloth in the water. "He's never asked us anything like that before."

"True. But we should have seen it coming." Mira stood and began to clear the table. She first stacked the remaining bowls and them filled the top dish with silver-wear. The sound of Ephraim spraying his bowl filled her ears, as a thought occurred to her.

Were they saying too much around their son?

"Ephraim", Mira said getting her husband's attention?

"Yes, honey."

"Do you think Ezra is following the right path?"

Ephraim paused, a bit taken- aback by the question. He had never questioned their influence on their son before. They have always taught Ezra the stand up for others in need, and to never give in to the Empire's treacherous ways. Sure, there were pros and cons to their actions, but their little boy was indeed on the right path.

"I do", he said lightly dropping the bowl in the water. "Without a doubt."

Mira silently nodded, grabbing a napkin to clean some of Ezra's spilled porridge. Ephraim was right. They were raising their child, like good parents should, in Lothal's darkest days. Ezra would one day be free, and Lothal would be a better place.

* * *

"Breum! Breum! Breum!"

Ezra made blasting noises, as he waved his toy space ship in the air. The air-craft was a similar shape to a hexagon, but the sides were more slanted. It was grey in color and had a blue horizontal stripe around it.

"There is no escape, imperial scum. No one can out run _Air Bridger_."

The space ship swished through the sky, hot on the tail of a model of a _Tie_.

"Surrender now or get blasted out of the sky."

"You don't tell me what to do, Republic lovers", he depended his voice. "The Empire will never give in!"

"Then you leave me no choice."

Laser blasts from the _Tie_ hit the front of _Air Bridger_ rattling the ship.

"Mwah, ha, ha! Taste the wrath of the Empire."

"Not today."

Ezra jumped up from his spot and began to run around his room.

"Breum! Breum! Breum! Breum! Breum!"

It was time for the next phase of Space Adventures.

* * *

In the hole, Mira and Ephraim were getting ready to call Gall Trayvis. He was the only one they knew that could solve their problem completely, and they trusted the Senator with their lives. Trayvis was the first person to contact and help them continue their messages to the world. He knew their identity as well, just like Tseebo and the Sumars. The Senator was like family.

Ephraim put the small satellite dish on top of the transmitter and took a deep breath. "You ready", he asked as a pit of nervousness settled in his stomach?

"It's either now or never", Mira replied. She reached over to the machine and flipped the call switch.

The small space soon filled with a deep pitched ring, and a moment later a holo Gall Trayvis appeared in front of them.

"Hello, Bridgers! To what an honor do I have to receive a call from Lothal's famous peace speakers?"

"It's good to see you too, Trayvis", Mira greeted. "But unfortunately we come with bad news."

"The Empire is searching for the insurgents responsible for the transmissions", said Ephraim getting straight to the point. "There is a reward for their arrest."

The once pleasant expression on the Senator's face turned serious. Even a wave of fright and regret passed through his features, but as quickly as it came, it went. "Oh... I see."

"We were hoping that you could help us mask our signature more", said Mira. "You have a lot more resources than we do, and only you are capable of sending special frequencies our way. If you could help us, then we would be eternally grateful."

"I don't know if I can", he said with sorrow in his voice.

"Of course you can. You've done it before", argued Ephraim. "If distance is the problem then can you at least try to get closer to our location."

"But, I..."

"Senator please", Mira begged. "You're our only hope."

Gall Trayvis looked between the two, and he could see desperation. Both of them seemed worn with exhaustion, but strong at the same time.

"For our son", urged Ephraim.

With a sigh Trayvis gave in. "Alright", he said. "I'll send a cloaking signal to your cordinets. You should receive it by tomorrow at dawn. There will be a blue glow shining in the place of the green transmitting light, the next time you turn on the machine. That way you'll know all of your broadcasts are secure."

Mira put a hand over her heart, sighing in relief. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to us."

Nodding, Ephraim gave the Senator a grateful smile. "We are extremely fortunate to have a friend like you, Trayvis. I wish there was a way we could repay you, for everything you have done for us and our son."

"Do not concern yourself with such pity matters", Trayvis waved off. "Both of you have done enough, by just giving hope to the people of Lothal."

"We are truly humbled", said Mira. "We will leave you to your work, now. I'm pretty sure that a traitorous senator has a lot of things that need to be arranged."

Gall chuckled at the humerus joke. Mira always found a way to brighten up even the most darkest of situations. "I'll talk to you soon my friends. And maybe next time, you'll have some good news for me."

Ephraim smirked. "We can't promise better news, but we will talk to you again. Good bye."

The senator waved, and the call was ended.

"Well", Ephraim said taking off the satellite. "We have nothing to worry about anymore. By tomorrow, we don't have to stress out over the Empire finding out it's us, and we'll finally be able to be one hundred percent safe. Our only focus will be on Ezra."

"And it's all thanks to Trayvis", Mira added wrapping an arm around his waist, and planting a small kiss on his lips. "Without him, none of this would be possible."

* * *

Gall Trayvis released the breath that he had been holding ever since the communication was switched off. The Bridgers had no idea what horrible fate they had just sealed. Why couldn't they just except that the Empire ruled everything and everyone? Why could they live under the imperials control? What was so hard to just obey and give in? Their battle could not be won. A few uplifting messages won't change anything. Their efforts are pointless.

"You've done well, Senator."

Trayvis jumped, startled at the sound of Agent Kallus' voice.

"I'm positive that you have found where our rebel scum are located, and the names of them. Unless, you have failed to complete yet another easy task."

Gall swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. His last objective was to get the insurgents identity, which he had already known for a while, but there was something that prevented him from ratting out the peace speakers. Maybe it was the last spark of hope that he held in his heart.

"I'm waiting", Kallus warned.

Should he? Should he betray the so- called- criminals that he dare say called friends?

The agent walked up to him, his expression calculating. His eyes stared into the Senator's soul, and Trayvis backed up away from the man.

"You know. Don't you", Kallus narrowed his eyes. He grabbed Trayvis' shirt collar and held it in a vice grip. "If you don't talk, then I'm sure that a session in the interrogation room will no doubt break you."

"No! No, that won't be necessary. I... I have the information you need", Trayvis said quickly! "Their names are Mira and Ephraim Bridger. I... I have their cordinets saved on my data pad. We can pursue them any time you like. They will suffer for everything they have done, and I promise you that they won't get away."

A menacing grin spread its self on the face of Kallus, as he listened to the Senators' rambles of information. The man was too easy to manipulate and use. "Thank you for your cooperation", he released his grip. "But next time I will not be so nice. In the future, don't you dare think for a moment that you can hide vital information from me. Understand?"

"Yes. Yes I do", he responded.

Kallus eyed him one more time, before leaving the Senator on his own.

Gall Trayvis watched as the door slid closed, and all he could think about was the punishment that the Bridgers would endure once the Empire got a hold to them.

* * *

**And this is the conclusion to chapter three!**

**I hope that everyone understood the development of the plot. I wanted to show the pros and cons of Ezra's parents teachings to him, and also predict on how I think the Empire found out it was his parents who were pirating the transmissions. I honestly don't think that Gall Trayvis was completely loyal to the Empire at the beginning, but became a loyalist as time went on.(This might/might not be true, but I only have information based on Star Wars Rebels)**

**Please review!**

**Question: Did any else get mad when Ezra's face got messed up, and then a few seconds later decided that he looked cuter than ever?**

**#Fire Across the Galaxy**

**~Debra101 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm back, and more hyped up than ever! Star wars rebels- season two premier is the biggest event ever on TV. The previews look awesome, and I fan girl every time I see Ezra being controlled by Darth Vader. I'm pretty sure that everyone is counting down the days.**

**But aside from my fan girling, updates for Taken will be going back on schedule. Hopefully, I won't be leaving you guys hanging for a long time.**

**Anyways, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars rebels. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: School Day- part one**

Ezra who had a huge grin on his face, skipped with joy down the streets of Lothal's market. It was going to be his first day of first grade, and he didn't want to be late to his _new_ school. His friends were waiting for him, and the pretty teacher that he had met at open house was no doubt already there. He was ready to show her how smart he had gotten over the summer. He also hadn't seen many of his friends during the break, and he was eager to have a reunion, and play with them.

"Mommy! Daddy! Hurry up", Ezra said, quickening his pace ahead of his parents!

"Ezra slow down", Mira berated, catching his hand. The light tug brought him back to her. "You know you can't be running off like that. Especially on a day like today, when everyone on Lothal has decided to go to the market."

"But I can't be late for school", exclaimed Ezra! "At open house Ms. Morina said that tardiness is unacceptable at Lothal's Private Educational Facility for Young Moldable Minds. It's practically against the law."

"Only in your world it is", Ephraim said, playfully messing up the ever growing blue hair of his son's. He laughed as Ezra squealed swatting his hand away, and the boy buried himself against Mira.

"Save me mommy", Ezra giggled, as he locked his arms around her leg. "Don't let him destroy your ten minutes of hard work. You know it took a very long time to comb my hair."

* * *

**_Earlier this morning_**

_"Ezra, I am going to count to three, and you better be in this chair. Don't you dare make me punish you."_

_"But I don't wanna!" Ezra stomped his foot. "There is nothing in this whole entire stinken universe that will get me in that Grand Moff Tarkin forsaken seat!"_

_His mother's eyes widend at the blantant disrespect that was directed towards her. Her nostrils flared, and her eyes spiked with fury at the six year old child that stood on the opposite side of the room from her. She stood there, mouth agape in shock. Her chest heaved up and down, as anger started to build. Never... Never has Ezra used such language at her. _

_"What? What did you just say to me?"_

_"You heard me". Ezra narrowed his eyes. A scowl replaced the thin line of defiance on his mouth. "It just takes a while for words to get through that thick head of yours."_

_It took a lot of will power for Mira to reframe herself from showing him exactly how thick her head was. She was sure a good spanking would put Ezra in his place. _

_She took a calming breath. The action failed miserably. "I would consider watching your tone with me, young man. You have no business speaking to your mother that way."_

_Ezra crossed his arms stubbornly; his face scrunched up in defiance._

_Mira could most definitely sense his actions louder than his words, due to her mother's intuition. 'Oh, he is so in trouble!'_

_"One", she began to count._

_Ezra glared._

_"Two."_

_He began to fidget, moving from one foot to the other, but he didn't make any indication of leaving his spot at the door frame._

_Mira started to get impatient with her son's disobedient behavior. It has been a while since Ezra had been so adamant about not doing something. It wasn't normal for him to disrespect and go against her authority. There was something more to this._

_"And", Ezra gestured for her to continue. "Don't tell me you forgot your numbers, and-"_

_"Enough", Mira snapped in a tone that made Ezra flinch! Clearly the boy recognized the dangerous territory he was treading on. "If you say one more word to insult me, then you will have a difficult time trying to sit in your desk at school. Your bottom will be redder than Mustafar. No child of mine is going to talk to me in such a manner. I gave you a warning, and you deliberately ignored it. Right now you are extremely lucky that we are pressed for time. So if you were smart, I would advise you to get in this chair right now."_

_Ezra had drawn into himself during his mother's tirade, that he didn't notice his dad standing behind him. He jumped, startled, when Ephraim began to talk._

_"What is going on in here", the older man said, putting his hands on his hips? "I could hear you two yelling all the way on the other side of the house."_

_"Oh, I don't know." Mira threw her hands in the air exasperated. "Ask Ezra why we're disturbing the peace in this neighborhood. I'm positive he'll give you a reasonable explanation."_

_Ephraim looked down at his son, his eye brow raising. He almost laughed at Ezra's futile attempt of looking innocent. The boy had on a sheepish smile, puppy dog eyes, had his hands behind his back, and he dug his toe into the grey carpet. His appearance made Ephraim want to pick up his son and hold him forever. It was a shame that a woman's scorn won over a child's cuteness._

_"Ezra, can you please tell me why you and your mother are arguing?"_

_The six year old pocked out his bottom lip, making him even more adorable than he really was. "Mommy's trying to hurt my head."_

_Seeing Mira bristle, Ephraim held out a hand to stop her from intervening. He knew how irrational his wife could be when something didn't go her way. Kind, generous, loving, and compassionate were the adjectives to describe her as, but her stubbornness had a tendency to override all of those things._

_"And why would she do that", he asked, knelling down to Ezra's height? He put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm sure mommy would never hurt you on purpose."_

_"But she keeps on pulling my hair with a comb. It tugs my hair really hard, and I told her to stop but she wouldn't. Mama then held my head a little bit, and it did feel a little better, but I could still feel it hurtin'. So I jumped out of my chair, and she started arguing with me ever since."_

_"Well you can't go to school with tangled hair", protested Mira._

_Ephraim held up a finger to silence her._

_She rolled her eyes._

_"Mommy's only trying to do what's best for you", he said to Ezra._

_"But it hurts my head", Ezra replied rubbing his temple._

_"I know it does, but those tangles have to come out. You have to be presentable on your first day of first grade. Don't you want to look good on your first day?"_

_Ezra nodded. "Yeah."_

_"Then be a good boy and behave for mommy. Can I trust you to do that for me?" _

_Looking down, Ezra weighed his options. He didn't mean to shout and be rude to his mother like that, but the comb really did hurt. He hadn't exaggerated when he complained about the tug. It pulled at the roots, and made his scalp tender. Maybe disobeying his parents wouldn't be so bad this time._

_He lifted his head, and his gaze met his father's. Ezra sighed. "Okay daddy."_

_Ephraim patted his shoulder. "That's my boy."_

_Ezra smiled, and bounced away. His arm got caught in his father's grip, and Ephraim firmly gave his caboose a few swats._

_"Ow!" Ezra shielded his buttock. "What was that for?"_

_"For talking back to your mother", Ephraim replied, releasing him. "Don't ever do that again. Understand?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_With one more pat to his rear, Ezra made his way across the room and into the chair. _

_"Are you ready to try this again", said Mira softly, reaching for the comb on the dresser?_

_"I am", said Ezra just as soft._

_A few seconds later he felt the tug of the comb pulling at his hair. It still hurt a little bit, but it wasn't as bad as before._

_"Mom?" Ezra fiddled with his white school uniform shirt._

_"Yes", Mira responded._

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

"Oh, yes", Mira said, as they passed a vender of jogans. "How can I forget?"

"Which reminds me to remind you that I still need to get my 'thank you'", said Ephraim.

"No you don't", replied Mira quickly. "You did your job, and that's all that matters."

Ezra giggled, as he skipped beside them. "Hear that daddy? No sticker for you."

"We'll see about that." His father smirked.

They passed more venders as they worked their way through the crowded streets. The school was located less than a mile away from their house, which made it easier for them to save money on gas. The Empire's constant need for a plenishable amount to keep their ships in orbit had put a lot of strain on Lothal's citizens. The price for fuel was outrageous and had left multiple people to travel on foot.

Plus they didn't want their son to ride the imperial school bus unless it was absolutely necessary.

The family of three turned to another street getting closer to their destination. Now they were passing by shops and restaurants.

Suddenly a squiel of delight erupted from Ezra, and he ran to a pawn shop.

"Ezra", both parents yelled in sync, as they chased after him!

"Mom! Dad! Look at it", Ezra exclaimed when they caught up to him! He bounced up and down pointing at the golden object displayed in the window. "Can I get it? Can I get it? Can I get it? Can I get it? Can I get it?"

"I don't know son", said Ephraim eyeing the price tag on the sling shot. "It's a bit expensive."

"But... But it can be for my birthday..."

"It's two hundred- fifty credits", said Mira, doing her best to not give in to the sad loth-cat look. "I'm afraid that we can't afford it."

"But... But..."

"I'm sorry Ezra, but no." Ephraim began to walk off. He hated to have to say no to his son, but that high quality energy sling shot was too pricy and way out of their budget. Even though they had a decent life style, they were far from being rich. In fact they were wavering between the lower and middle class.

"Come on sweetie." Mira took a few steps from the pawn shop. "You can't be late for school, remember?" She gave a small smile.

Ezra's eyes never left the small weapon. "Alright", he said solemnly. He glanced over at his parents waiting for him. He really didn't want to leave his special 'toy'. It was almost as if it were made for him. He could sense it.

Taking one last look at the sling shot, Ezra gasped stumbling back, as he found a small head with a pair of beady eyes staring at him. Behind the widow stood a male in the alien race of an Xexto. Its teeth bared together, and four of its six arms clasped around the sling shot protectively.

Warily, Ezra made it back to his parents. _That thing is scary,_ he thought.

Him and his parents continued their way to the private school, and before they turned onto the final street, Ezra looked back in the direction of the pawn shop and quickly averted his gaze. The Xexto was now outside the shop staring their way.

* * *

**And the award for father of the month goes to Ephraim, for being a boss of a parent. Who knew he had it in him? I sure didn't. At first I thought Mira was going to be all motherly (which she is), but Ephraim handled Ezra much better than I thought he was going to do. He can be a roll model or something for fathers today. You know what? Let's make this an early fathers day chapter. How does that sound?**

**The second part of _School Day_ should be released soon.**

**Please review, and tell me what you think.**

**~Debra101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the second part of _school day!_**

**Please enjoy the heart warming family moments and Ezra's first experience at a private school.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Star Wars Rebels. If I did then we wouldn't have to wait so long for season two to come out.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: School day-part two**

"Now remember to be a good boy,okay", said Mira adjusting the light tan straps on Ezra's backpack?

"I will."

"And eat all of the vegetables that they give you."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do, sweetie. Oh, and if you have to use the bathroom, make sure you tell the teacher."

"I am."

"And if you don't feel good go straight to the nurse. Okay?"

"Okay."

"And-"

"Mira, the boy isn't going to the Imperial Academy", said Ephraim. "He'll be back home before we know it." He knelt down beside Mira, and instead of putting Ezra's hair in disarray, he combed it with his fingers. "I'm sure you'll do great", he said smiling when Ezra ducked his head in bashfulness.

"I'll make you and mommy proud", Ezra beamed.

"We know you will." Mira kissed him on the forehead.

Both grown-ups stood up and nearly fell as Ezra attacked their legs with a hug. "I love you." His voice muffled in their legs.

They laughed. "We love you too."

The family stayed in that position savoring the moment. It gave them all a sense of deja'vu, when in kindergarten they had done the same thing.

A throat cleared from behind them, and they turned around to find that it was the teacher.

Ezra's cheeks redden with blush.

The pretty teacher's attire consisted if some of Lothal's best. Her ankle length skirt was navy blue, and her beaded blouse was red. She wore red high heals, elbow length gloves, studded jewelry, and had on a traditional head piece. Her navy eye shadow and red lips complemented well with her light skin tone and blonde hair.

"I hate to interrupt, but he must get to class", said Ms. Morina.

Mira nodded. "Okay." She directed her attention to Ezra. "We have to go now, alright."

Ezra sighed. "Are you sure adults aren't allowed to go to school", he asked? His bright blue eyes flashed with innocence.

"Not this one", she answered.

"Besides", said Ephraim. "Someone has to help Mr. and Mrs. Sumar on their farm, and your mother has to help the nice ladies at the daycare take care of the children."

"I know." Ezra pried himself off of their legs. "Bye mommy. Bye daddy."

"We'll see you soon." Mira linked arms with Ephraim. Both parents waved to their son, as Ezra grabbed a hold to the teacher's hand. They watched the two exchange words, and Ezra glanced back at them before disappearing into the classroom.

"He'll be fine", Ms. Morina said to them with a sincere smile. "Like I said at open house, he will adjust to this new environment without a problem. I have faith in that. You can trust me that as long as he's in my care your boy will be alright."

"We know", Ephraim acknowledged. "This is the best school after all."

Mira nodded in agreement. "Well." She looked at her purple watch. "We better not hold you any longer. I'm sure you're just itching to start the lessons with the children, am I right?"

The teacher chuckled. "Indeed I am. Let the molding of the minds begin." She gave them a tiny wave and went in the room filled with students.

Ephraim looked over at his wife, and he could literally see the gears turning in her head. A thousand emotions swept across her face, as the protective mother regretted letting Ezra go into the class room. Her blue eyes, that are so much like Ezra's, shimmered in the florescent lighting. There was no doubt that Ezra was going to be on her brain for the rest of the school year.

"You heard the teacher", Ephraim said reassuringly. "He will be okay."

"Yeah." Mira unhooked her arm from his and began walking down the hall. "But... but what if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will." He fell into step beside her. "Ezra's a smart kid, he has proper behavior, and-" He draped an arm around Mira. "- he has a lot of friends with him."

"Ephraim, I know that." She put a hand on his hand that rested on her shoulder.

"Then what's bothering you?"

"The thing that should be putting you on edge as well", she said softly. "Doesn't last night concern you?"

His eyes narrowed slightly, as the school morning bell sounded. The ringing echoed off the grey walls. On the right side the doors slid closed and the panels above them glowed an angry red, signaling that it was closed. Each door locked one at a time going in the order of the room numbers.

They looked down to where their son's class was and watched as the automatic door shut with a click. Its light immediately turned red.

Ephraim then noticed a black dot in the middle of each door. It was a camera. He glanced up and saw a security camera in the corner of the wall. '_This place must be littered with them_', he thought.

"We'll discuss this outside", he replied, eyeing the cameras. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "There are too many prying eyes around here."

Mira looked up at the camera in the corner, cautiously, not drawing any suspicious attention to them. "Understood."

* * *

Ezra instantly fell in love with his classroom.

Everything about the room was colorful and bright. Two weeks ago, when he had met Ms. Morina at open house, the medium sized room had only desks, a holo board, and a few inspirational and rule posters for students to reference by. Now. Now the classroom was vibrant and alive. Each desk, aside from the imperial insignia, had a name tag with loth-cats printed all around it. The once grey walls were completely over-shadowed with colorful charts and picturesque scenes of Lothal's most beautiful landscapes. There was even a learning corner for circle time, where they would review numbers, time, and sing songs. Located in the rear of the room were red and silver cubbies for their backpacks, and everyone had their own combination to open them.

"Alright class. Let's get this show started", Ms. Morina said with a clap of her hands. "Please take your seats and we'll begin."

A couple stragglers went to their desks, and the teacher smiled when everyone had their attention on her.

Ezra couldn't help but grin. He had a front row seat, due to the alphabetical order of their last names. Horizontally, each row had six desks, and he was the fourth. To his right was one of his good friends, Jaron. The boy had slightly darker skin, brown eyes, and short jet black hair. His parents are large plantation owners and are well off financially.

Behind Jaron was Lucas. Lucas had dirty blond hair, grey eyes, and had a pale complexion. He too is a close friend and very loyal. He lived in the same neighborhood as Ezra.

A couple other friends-of-Ezra's were scattered around the class room as well.

"As you all know", began Ms. Morina, "is that you are the specifically hand picked group of students who have been privileged with an opportunity of a life time. It's not everyday when the Empire takes interest in our academic filed. But, because of you and your high test scores, education on advanced levels for young children is possible."

The teacher paused and clicked on the holo projector. A chart with five different length columns appeared. The first was labeled easy, the second medium, the third hard, the next advanced, and the last superior.

"Each and every one of you will be challenged mentally. Your intellect is higher than any normal child, and I have been graciously tasked to see what your individual limits are. Trust me when I say that it's a challenge."

Ezra smirked. "I'm sure we can handle a few addition problems", he laughed to his two closest friends. He held out his fist, and they exchanged fist bumps.

Ms. Morina cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little pep-talk, but some of us actually care and understand the importance of this."

"Sorry mam", they apologized.

Ms. Morina frowned, but her voice remained laced with honey. "And that's another thing. This is a new school for the majority of the students in this class, so let me explain the number one rule all of you must obey. Do not... I repeat, do not violate any of the regulations here. I am certain that some some of you already know the penalties for it."

A few of the students cringed and mummerd comments. Ezra and a couple others turned in their seats to see who.

"Not all of you are new to this environment", she added. There was a hint sorrow in her voice. "Some have been in this facility for either a year or two."

Ezra adjusted himself in his desk. Maybe this place wasn't as jovial as he had thought.

"I know what you're thinking." The teacher turned off the projector. "Right now you're assuming that it's going to be tough and I'm going to be hard on you, but it doesn't have to be. I want to have fun as much as the next person does, but only you determine if we have fun learning. We can run strict techno assemble drills, or we can take it easy and build simple prototypes at our own pace. Do you prefer instead of going outside for recess we work on our addition and subtraction tables?"

"No mam", the class chanted.

"Then I expect this group to perform to its best of abilities. Not only as an individual, but as a unit. I've got a good vibe that none of you will let me down."

The intercom system beeped to life, and the principle's voice filled the building. "Welcome students", said Head Master Terall in an enthusiastic tone! "I am honored once again to provide and nurture some of Lothal's best young minds. I have a feeling that this year is going to be absolutely wonderful. But for right now, please stand and join me in the pledge."

Ezra stood up with the rest of his classmates and turned toward the large imperial symbol on the wall to his left. The design almost took the entire space. Ezra inwardly groaned. He hated having to 'pledge his allegiance' to the Empire. If his parents had taught him anything it was to not be tricked and brainwashed by the Empire's believable lies. The lies is what made kids like him turn into blind, fawning servants.

Hesitantly, Ezra put a hand over his heart and a hand behind his back. He made sure he crossed his fingers.

**_"I pledge my allegiance_**

**_to the Empire_**

**_of all of our universal systems._**

**_And to the Empire_**

**_for which it stands,_**

**_one universe,_**

**_under Palatine,_**

**_indivisible,_**

**_and with liberty, and riotousness for all."_**

"Have a great day, and look forward to a mind molding spectacular year." The announcement was over.

Glad to be able to sit, Ezra picked at his backpack's strap that sat under his desk. They may have their combinations to the cubbies, but they hadn't been assigned to one yet.

"Does anyone have any questions before we begin getting ourselves organized", asked ms. Morina?

The class was silent.

"Okay. Well-"

"I have a question." Ezra raised his hand.

"Alright. Yes.." The teacher reached for a data pad and tapped the list of their names. ".. Mr. Bridger."

"I have two very important questions", Ezra said seriously. He sat up straight in perfect posture and folded his hands together. "The first one being what exactly are we going to major in?"

"Ah. A good question", Ms. Morina replied. "The school board had compared files and test scores, and they believe that robotics, engineering, and chemistry of all types is the path for you all to lean to. I personally don't know for that to be true or not, but I will evaluate everybody's performances in due time." She smiled. "Has that answer satisfied you, Mr. Bridger?"

"Yes." Ezra nodded. "But my main concern is when is snack time?"

A few snickers and chuckles filled the room.

Ezra didn't see what was so funny. He was trying to get down to official business.

"Snack time?" The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You know, the time when us kids get our daily dose of nutrition. It's what all the teachers did at our other school."

The whole class burst into laughter except for Lucas and Jaron. Those guys always had his back. Ezra glanced down and took a deep breath. His face felt hot.

"I don't get why you guys are laughing at me", he said evenly. His voice held confidence. "I'm pretty sure most of ya are wondering the same thing. We're use to eating in the middle of the day." His eyes raised. "I can't be the only one who is concerned about the so-called small changes."

The teacher smiled at him. "And I admire that."

Ezra returned the kind gesture.

"Class." Ms. Morina shushed them by raising her hand. "What you find amusing is insulting when Mr. Bridger over here has questions that no doubt effects many of you. Not only does Mr. Bridger has concerns, but he also has made valid points in this situation." She locked eyes with Ezra. "I regret to inform you, but we do not have snack time here. Perhaps one day I could arrange a snack break for all of us to enjoy. Would you like that?"

Ezra nodded. "Thank you Ms. Morina."

She gave a court nod. "You're welcome.' She directed her attention to the rest of the class. "I hope that your behavior will improve. Laughing at someone will not be tolerated in my classroom. Understand? There is not a single question in this world that is stupid or unnecessary. Who knows? Maybe Mr. Bridger will be the one to make changes and better this universe with his questions? Even the tiniest inquiries can make a huge difference when creating something."

Ezra's heart glowed with pride. He really did appreciate how Ms. Morina took him seriously. It wasn't everyday when an adult would take complete interest in a child's concern.

Ezra sighed. If only he could muster up the courage to ask her to marry him.

* * *

**LOL! Now we all know where Ezra gets his interest in older women from. Ha! Ha! Sorry Sabine, but you aren't the first girl he's fell in love with. You're just lucky that it's only one of those kiddie crushes.**

**Please review, and let me know what your opinions are. There will be one more _School day _chapter that will answer some of the questions you all might have.**

**P.S. Also, the Imperial pledge is completely made up. I had done some research to see if their was an actual pledge, and I couldn't find one. If it does exists, then I apologize for having a fake one. In my opinion, I thought it was quite creative to come up with my own version.**

**P.P.S. Tell me what you thought of _The Siege of Lothal._**

**_~Debra101_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there readers of wonderful fanfiction!**

**I don't have much to say in this author's note, so go right ahead and begin reading.**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels is awesome and everything, but I do not own it. If I did, it would at least be rated PG or PG13 to really bring out the Empire's evilness and that there's another war getting ready to start.**

* * *

**Chapter six: School day-part three**

**One hour later**

Ezra racked his brain as he struggled to pick an answer choice on the science assignment Ms. Morina had given them. It was part of the evaluation to see what level they were on. Of course this "test of knowledge", as the teacher had called it, didn't count as part of their grade. As it being the first day, this week was going to be all about adjusting and adapting. Apparently there was much more to the exciting molding process. Ezra bet it was merely more tests.

His eyes flickered between choices 'A' and 'C'. They both seemed to be the correct answer. Not one option stood out more than the other. Normally in a tough decision something would send tiny messages to his brain, similar to a humming sound, and he would go with that gut- no- head feeling.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

The toe of his polished black boots worked like a jackhammer against the white tiled floor. His stylus pen wiggled vigorously in his grasp.

Eyes squinting in strained focus, Ezra re-read the question.

**_Which of Lothal's animals hibernate (go to sleep) first in the Winter season?_**

It was either 'A': loth-bear or 'C': loth-wolf.

This had to be some sort of trick question. Who actually pays attention to the wild-life that goes on beyond the city limits? Sure they may be aware of it, but everything revolved around technology and not so much on nature.

The silver stylus slipped out of his hand and landed on the floor. It echoed loudly in the silent room, breaking the temporary thirty minutes of the no noise policy.

Heat rushed to his cheeks in slight embarrassment, as his fellow classmates looked in the direction of the sudden noise. Ezra was always a big fan of being in the spot light, but not so much at a time when everyone's attention was supposed to be elsewhere. He even saw the teacher glance over her data pad at him.

Bending down to pick up the pen, Ezra ignored the nosey eyes staring at him, and kept his mind thinking hard on the semi-difficult question.

Then a sudden thought occurred to him, but it was more of a memory. It was about five months ago when his mom had to work over-time at the day care. Ezra was playing with some building blocks on a table near the entrance door, when Oriana, a self proclaimed 'I'm better than you' wealthy woman, strutted into the building as if she owned the place. Makeup caked her face making her look like a rubber manikin. Designer brands of all types clung onto her sickly skinny bones, and a loth-wolf fur coat engulfed her body hiding her expensive clothes.

"It's the latest in season", the woman had exclaimed! "All true fashionistas know designer loth-wolf fur products come out first this time of year."

Ezra smirked, rewarding his brilliant mind for the recollection by doing a mental victory dance. _Thank you Oriana._

Sitting up straight, Ezra selected letter 'C' and clicked the next button. A green check mark popped on the screen along with a thumbs up symbol. The red bar in the corner rose to ninety-five percent.

Only one more question to go.

Ezra clicked 'next', and he read the question.

**_Chose the colors that are found in Lothal's rainbow._**

It was more of a task than a question, but Ezra quickly completed it. Everyone knew all of the colors of Lothal's beautiful rainbows. It was a rarity to see one, for it barely rained on the dry planet. But during the near unbearable heat of the Summer months, rain would drench the water deprived fields and soak into the crumbly soil. The sun, which stayed out and scorched Lothal, would almost have an immediate effect of providing the skies with large, picturesque rainbows.

ROYGBIV, was the Kindergarten way to remember it.

Another check mark appeared on the screen, and his assignment was finished. His overall score came out to be an eighty-five percent, due to him missing a number of questions at the beginning. The first few questions had been extremely hard and impossible to answer. When he had gotten to number five the mini test?- quiz?- assessment?- assignment?, or whatever it is became much simpler and on a descent grade level for a first grader.

Ezra smiled, now that he was done with his work. The results should have shipped to the teacher's data pad by now and added to the others scores. Taking a small look around the room there were only a few people left to finish. Most of the class was done and sat still in their chair.

Everyone, but Ezra.

His leg was bouncing, and his hands were fidgeting. He was never one to stay in one place and keep quiet for long. His mind was constantly going, and he always kept himself in motion. It had to be that disorder his pediatrician had told him and his parents about . It wasn't like he tried to remember what it was called or anything, but last month when he had gotten his physical, the doctor had pointed out the problem.

_"You need to sit still so I can give you your shot."_

_"But I can't." Ezra squirmed. "My parents are going to take me to the toy store after we leave here, and I get to pick out one toy! I'm going to buy a space ship to go with my other one at home. It's going to be so awesome!" He pumped his fists in the air. "Have you ever gotten a space ship before? If you have, what color? Do you prefer a certain model? I don't. A lot of people talk about what type they'd like to get, but it doesn't matter to me. As long as it looks cool, that's all I need." His foot wiggled from side to side. "So. Can I get a loli-pop after this is over? I want to get the blue one. It tastes really good! What flavor do you like the best?"_

_"That's enough Ezra." Ephraim chuckled. "Sit like you're supposed to and let the nice doctor do her job."_

_"But I'm too happy!" Ezra grinned from ear to ear. "We're going to the toy store!"_

_"And the faster you get this done the sooner we can get there", said Mira. She smiled at her child's wide display of joy. "You don't want to spend your whole day at the doctor's office, now do you?"_

_The six year old shook his head. "No."_

_"Then do what you're supposed to."_

_Taking a deep breath, Ezra toned down his movement. Everything was still except for his legs which swung back and forth. He could hear the doctor sigh loudly, and a pinch in his arm soon followed. Ezra hissed at the sharp pain, and his entire body tensed. He wasn't afraid of neddles, not even the slightest. Other children his age were terrified of shots, but Ezra knew it was only the trick of the mind. A tiny prick of the skin was nothing to him. At least not right now when the toy store awaited him._

_"We're all done", said the doctor. _

_"Finally", Ezra exclaimed! His body once more in full energy mode. He winced at the pain that shot across his shoulder. Seconds later, the doctor dabbed his arm with a cotton ball to soak up some of the blood._

_"What kind a Band-Aid would you like", asked Doctor Harlow? "I have blue, green, red, and orange."_

_"The blue one, please", Ezra chose. _

_He soon felt it press against his skin, and it was all over. _

_'And just to think it only took us a millennia', Ezra thought._

_"See. That wasn't so hard", replied his dad. He watched his wife pick their little boy up from the examination table. "Now the fun can begin."_

_"Yay", Ezra cheered, linking his arms around his mother! "It's space ship time!"_

_"Not so fast." The doctor typed something into her laptop. "I have a concern involving your son's behavior."_

_"And what would that be", Mira asked, not too happy about someone criticizing her child's actions? Her eyes narrowed, challenging the other woman to say/ insult her baby._

_"It's nothing too major", Doctor Harlow said, her voice adjusting to a reasonable tone. "But Ezra here seems to be a very energetic child. Sure he's excited to be going to the store and everything, but I wouldn't consider him... normal."_

Ezra smiled at the memory. His mother had told the doctor off (kindly of course, for there was a child present), but Mira had went ballistic at the idea of her son being 'different' and having 'special needs'.

_"When he was born the doctors and nurses didn't find anything wrong with him, so I don't need you to tell me that my son has a problem!"_

"Alright children", Ms. Morina said, getting his attention. "Everyone seems to be done with their assignment, and we only have thirty minutes until lunch." She stood from her chair. "Every day we will have a break in between our work and lunch time, and during those few minutes we will be reading. You can pick of book of your choice from the bookshelf over there", she pointed to the shelf next to the activity corner, "and read silently or aloud. Today, though, you will be put with a partner of my choosing." The teacher picked up her data pad once more. "I already have a list, so as soon as you hear your name go straight to the bookshelf and read with your partner."

It only took a minute for Ezra's name to be called. Well, more like his last name, for Ms. Morina seemed to love calling people by their last. Perhaps it was more formal to her, or it was something a private school had to do. Ezra bet it was both.

So he made his way toward the bookshelf, and his eyes roamed over the colorful children's tales. Most of the books were fiction and there were only a handful of sugar coated history books. The nonfiction ones were mainly about how wonderful the Empire was and how Emperor Palatine ended the awful Clone Wars. None of them were interesting to Ezra, for they were nothing but a book of lies with a table spoon of truths.

"It's disgusting isn't it?"

The loathing, feminine voice startled Ezra. He looked to his side and found a big bush of vibrant red hair on top of a stone faced head. Grey eyes pierced through his soul in a burning way. The girl's gaze was fierce, but there was a gentleness behind it. It was as if she were evaluating him, judging Ezra by the inside and not out.

"What is?" Ezra mentally scolded himself for sounding so meek.

The red head reached for a classic fable and flipped through the pages of it. Ezra's eyes narrowed in confusion, and for a moment he thought that the girl was slightly crazy and was talking to herself. Maybe she wasn't addressing to him.

Shaking his head, Ezra went back to deciding what book he was going to get. So far it was between a train book and one about talking frogs. As he debated on which one to pick, he kept on glancing at his strange classmate. She was still flipping through the pages as if she hadn't spoke and stared at him. Ezra then noticed how she was a bit taller than him, which was normal. He had inherited his shortness from his grandparents on his mother's side, who were currently residing in the middle rim somewhere. Apparently when his mom decided to marry his dad all communication dealing with his mother her parents was lost. He had only met them once, but that had been years ago.

"You're Bridger, right?"

It was that girl's voice again.

"Ah... Yeah", Ezra said cautiously. "Why?"

"Because I'm your partner." She held out a hand. "My name is Moreena. Moreena Krai. And you?"

"Ezra." He took her hand hesitantly, still trying to figure her out. The hand was surprisingly warm compared to her icy stare.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ezra Bridger." She shook his hand. "I hope you don't mind reading this." She held out the fable book. "It has lots of good stories in it. My mom reads them to me all the time, and sometimes I can read it too. I'm not that strong of a reader yet, but with a little extra practice I'll be great at it. Do you know what reading level you're on?"

Ezra shook his head. _Was this girl for real?_

"Oh. That's alright." She lowered the book. "But you look like you're a smart kid. I mean of course you are, for you wouldn't be in this class nor school, so..." She took a deep breath. "Want to get started?"

His only response was a nod.

They made their way to an empty spot on the lot-cat printed rug. Both sat crossed legged, and Moreena opened to the first story in the multi-chapter book. Ezra couldn't help but look over at his best friends Jaron and Lucas. They were fortunately paired together. _Lucky._

"The three little loth-pigs", Moreena read. "Once upon a time, there were three little loth-pigs. They bo.. th.. both wan-wanted to b... bui... bu..." She trailed off.

"Build", said Ezra with the softness of his mother.

Moreena smiled. "Build a hou... hou..."

"House."

"House in the woods. So the fir- first little loth-pig bui..."

"Built."

"His house out of sticks."

The two of them continued to read until the thirty minutes were up. They were now lining up to go to lunch. As they got in line (Ezra made sure they were next to his friends) Moreena began to talk again.

"You're different", she said. It sounded more as an after thought than a beginning to a conversation.

"Why do you think that", Ezra asked? Did he do something weird again? Had he done what his parents told him not to do? He didn't levitate anything without noticing, nor had he made something float on accident. His parents had said that doing those kinds of things was no way to make friends. Maybe he had said something wrong?

"I don't know" She shrugged. "I can tell there's something special about you."

Ezra could feel the stares of Jaron and Lucas on the back of his head, but his mind lingered on what she had said. He didn't know what she meant by that.

And then again... he didn't know that the following day that him and Moreena would become great friends. His tiny group of three became a huge group of four.

* * *

**Please review, and tell me what you think.**

**~Debra101**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay for faster updates!**

**I had no ides that I would be posting a new chapter this soon, but here it is. This wonderful family loaded chapter will make the you feel warm inside.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own my future husband Ezra or any of his friends\enemies. I only own OCs and whatever else pops into my head, which unfortunately doesn't include Ezra.**

**LOL!**

* * *

**Chapter seven: Hope**

**_Two days later._**

Ezra watched his parents make one of their weekly broadcasts. He sat on a small stool and stared in awe as he listened to them talk. The inspiration, strength, bravery, and passion for freedom carried through the microphone and transmitted across Lothal and near by planets. Their voices, filled with courage, made the will to fight against the Imperials blossom in Ezra's chest, and he was positive that it had the same effect on others.

"Things are starting to get worse", said Mira. Her tone held various emotions, and her hand gripped onto the microphone tighter. "And it's only going to continue to get worse if we don't stand up now."

Ezra looked over to his father and noticed his dad wringing his hands together in circles. The man would never admit it, but Ezra knew that it was a sign of his nerves. Ephraim, being the cool-headed person he was, tended to be a little paranoid at times. It was the little hints that he would unconsciously display that would give him away.

As he watched his father's hands wrap around each other, his mother's words kept on replenishing his heart with hope.

"I remember a time when things were peaceful on Lothal. Farms were scatted everywhere, people from neighboring systems traded goods and supplies with us, citizens roamed about freely in the markets, and... and everything was just.. brighter." Mira's face glowed with happiness at the memory. "The only thing we ever had to worry about was when the next rain shower was going to come and water our crops." She laughed and so did Ephraim. It even brought a smile on Ezra's face. "But then", she shook her head, "the Empire showed up. They began to mine all of our ore and minerals. They're gradually taking our farms and homes one by one. Heck! We can't even buy, sell, or trade without the Empire breathing down our necks." The glee in her voice had completely dissipated, replaced with anger.

Ephraim clasped a comforting hand on top of Mira's and have her an encouraging smile. Ezra heard his mother take a shuddery breath; tears perked in the corners of her eyes and the microphone shook in her grasp.

Ezra bit his lip. It was rare to see his parents display an abundance of emotion during a broadcast. They didn't compare the past to the present often, but when they did so much heartbreak, sorrow, and longing would cover up the hope in their voices. And then again... Republic based topics weren't about hope. No. It was about remembering what the univerce used to be like. It was a reminder that life was once tranquil and full of light. Lothal, no matter how backwater and insignificant most deemed, once was a place people could proudly call their home.

Adjusting to a more comfortable position on the stool, Ezra now watched his dad speak.

"We cannot forget the world from which we were raised", he said. "Just because the Empire has stripped us clean of our way of life, doesn't mean that we can't revive our traditions and freedom of speech. Children of the Republic can teach our children born in tyrancy the ways of the old. This new univerce that we live in is not what we want. Today is a new world of fear, but that doesn't mean that we can't bring back the old Republic which served as our haven." Ephraim paused and locked eyes with Ezra. He gave his wife's hand a reassuring squeeze. "We have to fight for what we believe in. Not tomorrow. Not next week. But today. Because if we don't fight now... it may be too late to save what and who we treasure most in our hearts."

Ezra didn't know how to react to that. His parents weren't just sending out illegal inspiration that could spark a rebellion, but was explaining why they did what they did. His parents were preparing him for a life that seemed impossible. A world that Ezra himself might live to see one day. A galaxy with planets that had democracy and where dictatorship was scarce.

They were planting the seed of hope.

And Ezra realized that their will to fight came from him.

It made him wonder if his parents' dreams and visions of a better life could indeed become a reality. Their desire to make his future bright, could it really happen? Ezra knew they would do anything for him, for their love had no limits. But it didn't mean that there wouldn't be any obstacles along the way either. Even at his young age Ezra understood the risk they were taking. At night he would 'accidentally' hear their arguments and discussions about new topics. He knew that if the Empire found out it was them sending the transmissions, the Imperials wouldn't think twice to put them down and end their voices.

Just the thought of the Empire discovering their activities sent a chill through Ezra's spine.

_This is not healthy for a kid._

All of his worrying was for nothing, and he had nothing to fear. _My parents are too smart to get caught anyway_, he told himself pushing down the sudden rise of dread. _We've gotten by this far without detection, so we can get away with it for even longer._

As if sensing his thoughts, Mira placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong sweetie", she asked?

"Nothing." Ezra jumped and feigned the biggest, widest smile he could muster. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm afraid that my mini adult might get a few gray hairs before his seventh birthday." She tapped his nose playfully, getting a chuckle out of the small child. Mira smiled, but a flicker of dull light flashed in her eyes. "Ezra?"

The child's chuckles ceased. He was all too familiar what that look and monotone voice. "Yes mommy."

"You know that your father and I want you to be happy, right?"

"Of course", he answered automatically. He believed that his parents wouldn't want the opposite for him. His joy was the top of their priority.

"And that what we're doing is for you?"

"Yes." His dad had made it pretty clear in the broadcast.

Mira sighed, brushing a hand that felt like silk on his cheek. "I want you to promise something for me, okay. This is very important, and I need to know if I can count on you. I can depend on you, can I?"

"Always." Ezra nodded eagerly. He was ready to fulfill any request she required from him. Keeping a promise was the least he could do for her.

"That's good to hear", Mira replied. "Because I need you to stop worrying about us."

"Wh.. What?" Ezra's eyes doubled in size. "I- I wasn't..."

"Sweetie don't lie to me." Her head gave a small shake. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you're thinking. In fact, your facial expressions gives it all away."

Ezra swallowed. "It does?"

"More than your father's hands showing his blatant nervousness."

"I heard that", Ephraim called from his spot at the machine.

Mira rolled her eyes. "Honey, it's not a secret if everyone knows."

"But still..."

"Anyways", she spoke to Ezra, cutting Ephraim's protests short. "It's not your job to worry about the 'ifs' and 'what ifs'. Leave the pondering to me and daddy. You have plenty of stuff to think about, and this is not one of them. Not anymore. No child of mine will stress about grown-up stuff. Alright?"

"But what if something does happen to..."

"Nothing will." His dad came from the table. He bent down to his son's height. "Have hope in that."

He said it with so much determination that Ezra couldn't help but believe him. He agreed to keep his promise to his mother, and when he did he felt a weight lift from his shoulders. He had nothing to worry about, and they were safe.

The only thing he had to fret about was the math homework he had forgotten about until now. And also how he was going to persuade his dad into sneaking him some desert after dinner when his mom found out.

* * *

**I just couldn't resist the ending. I was going to conclude this chapter with Ezra believing that everything was okay, but then my fingers flew over the keyboard with those last two sentences. In my opinion, I had found it to be absolutely adorable.**

**But I do understand that Ezra is like a "mini adult" as Mira puts it, but his worries come from him being force sensitive. He can tell that their luck is about to run out. But as him being a little kid, his naïve point of view easily takes over. I mean, really. It doesn't take much to change a six year old's mind. He is too young to actually understand this dilemma in an adult's perspective.**

**Anyway, please review, ask questions, and let me know what you predict on what's going to happen to our favorite animated family.**

**~Debra101 **


	8. Important!

**Important!**

**Read all of the following.**

This is unfortunately not an update, but is instead a short message concerning the progress of this fanfic. I know that all of you are wondering when I'm going to post the next chapter, and I am sorry to tell you that it will be a while. School has really taken its toll on me with the workload, and it hinders me from writing and updating.

But don't worry. Taken will be completed and new chapters are going to appear. Please keep on reading my fanfictions, and I promise that an update _will_ come soon.

~Debra101


	9. I'm Back! ShortQuick Note

**Important!**

**Please Read.**

**School is almost coming to an end, and updates will be arriving soon! I want to thank all of you for sticking around this long and I promise that your patience will be rewarded. **

**New chapters WILL be posted within _two weeks_ and a schedule is going to be made so that you amazing readers will know when updates are in motion. **

**~Debra101**


End file.
